


You can be extremely childish

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some boys just can't handle certain words, Clint included</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be extremely childish

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this weird idea if him being that way sometimes, an immature child that hears a regular word and can't stop laughing at it

All you could do was pinch the bridge of your nose at his antics. Why were you dating this man?

'Why did I have to be attracted to an immature archer with a nice bum,' you asked yourself as you watched Clint before you.

The two of you had been curled up together on the couch. Clint was flipping through the channels to find something good which was difficult to say the least. Of course, it ended up being an action movie, what else would you expect from him? You figured it didn't really matter as long as you could be near him, you'd even let him watch a porno if it meant he was there with you. Even though you doubted he'd be watching it, more likely trying to create his own.

The main character in the movie was running around, shooting the bad guys and decided to make a comment about boobs. You rolled your eyes while your boyfriend laughed. You thought he'd stop after a while, but even after the movie was over, he was still laughing. Once Barton's laughter died down, he would just say the word again and the action would repeat itself.

You had only one idea about how to quiet the man. Leaning over to him, you pulled him into a passionate kiss that you knew would make him silent. You knew all the right areas on him to cause him to moan in the kiss as you smiled. It worked and as you pulled away slightly, you said, "I love you, Barton, but sometimes you can be extremely childish."


End file.
